Shizune Mashiro
Shizune Mashiro (真城しづね) is the recurring and the playable character in Kagihime Monogatari Eikyū Alice Musou and she is an original character created specifically for Eikyū Alice Musou. She is the gunslinger from the distant future of year 21XX and she's the one of the members of the Agent Stratos. While the GTA side is a members of the GTA heroes and considered her as the enemy officers along with the army of GTA forces. Like Sarara's, she specializes in long range combat. Her normal melee attacks are average but she mixes both melee and range combats to eliminate her close combat disadvantages, but lethal at range. Role in Game Agent Stratos= First appears in Chapter 10 in Story Mode (Agents from Another Dimension) in Sarara arc, Kyōma's personal bodyguard, she is a young descendant of an assassin clan. She's also one of the agents in Agent Stratos along with Tohoru Kazaragi, Kiyōka Katazuma, Kiyōma Katazuma,and Remy Hohadner. Their mission is to liberate the real world innocent peoples and suppressing the GTA forces for good. |-|GTA= First appears in Chapter 6 in Story Mode (Flashing Bullets) in Sarara arc, Shizune lives in a destroyed world where people are at poverty. Leader of Team Bastian, their group acts as a local police force while their base doubles as an orphanage and later joined as GTA heroes along with Tohoru Kazaragi, Kiyōka Katazuma, Kiyōma Katazuma and Remy Hohadner in order to kill the real world peoples and wrecking havoc the earth's history. However, he was killed by Sarara shortly after along with her teammates. Character Infomation Appearance Agent Stratos= Shizune has pink eyes and a shoulder length dark brown hair with two bunny hair ornaments, 1 for each side. She is always seen wearing the agent style uniform consist of white short sleeved shirt with yellow vest and indigo color necktie, a dark blue very long sleeve blazer that her the length passes over her hands and they're strapped by a four brown belts (two for each arm which prevents her blazer from flyover during combat). A aqua color short skirt with dark blue trims, a thick white tights and a pair of black school uniform style shoes. |-|GTA= Shizune has the same pink eyes and a shoulder length dark brown hair as like Agent Stratos version except with a pair of horns. She is always seen wearing a gothic lolita style dress consist of short white, aqua and black color dress and the same colors as her detachable very long sleeves, a black tights (which is the inverted color of her tights that Shizune worn in her agent style uniform) and a pair of white platform heels. Personality Agent Stratos= Shizune is braveful, intelligent, talented, smart and energetic agent who is gutsier than other members and others treats her as generic Happy-Go-Lucky. She also has a strong desire to protect not only Kiyōma, but Sarara as well and is always considering their safety even during their missions. Not one to fume over the details, she often takes the honest and straightforward path in battle. Although she's a capable both a fighter and a gunslinger, her lack of restraint lands her in trouble and she often needs rescuing. She acts in a manner that is more childish like Duren Muller, and is offended when others point out her childhood. |-|GTA= Like Tohoru GTA version of Shizune was more aggressive and nearly rage than Agent Stratos version, which is exactly what the GTA leader's morale was looking for. A key difference between the two is that while Agent Stratos version is Happy-Go-Lucky hero, GTA version goes in opposite as lustful villain. She was also more stubborn, but raging, which made her more of an enemy in the game. Quotes *"The mission is about to start!" (selected in Character Select screen) *" Gameplay Stats (without accessories and/or armors and Main Stats: AGI (Physical ATK) Note: The Normal Attacks and Charge Attacks patterns are changed depending on the distance between the enemies. Ground Moveset Close range= , , , , , : Shizune does a series of slashes with hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves multiple times. Launches the enemy at last hit. , ( ): Shizune does a dual inward slash with her hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves to break their guard. Also Shizune has a EX Attack 1; she shoots a large ball of plasma shot from her hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves over 10 meter range in front that explodes on impact or max range in arc. , : Shizune does a twirling spiral slash with her hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves that hits multiple times and launches the enemies up into the air as well as transitioning herself into the air for air combos. , , , ( ): Shizune slashes horizontally a few times with her hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves, then followed by a dual inward slash that stuns the opponents. Also Shizune has a EX Attack 2; she climbs unto the nearest opponent over the head, then smacking her intended victim on the head. , , , : Shizune twirls around and does a strong spinning attack with her hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves and at last hit inflicts crashing knockback via spiral knockdown. , , , , , ( ): Shizune does a somersault kick that sends the nearest foes flying, then shoots it with her hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves to the ground. Also Shizune has a EX Attack 3; she charges forward with a delayed strong flying kick. , , , , , : Shizune twirls around and shoots all surrounding area with a streams of hidden plasma gun shots inside on her large sleeves around her for multiple hits. The last hit knocks foes away only on a certain area of the attack. Direction, : Shizune does a delayed spinning slash forward over 5 meters with her hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves. During her dashing forward, Shizune is invincible during her attack. Air Shot ( during dash) Shizune does a headstand in the air and shoot a large plasma balls on the ground fired from hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves. |-|Long range= (Tap/Hold-able): Shizune shoots a three shot burst plasma shots fired from hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves. *Tapping the to shoot a plasma shots up to 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Long Range Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire. Also can press the button for Long Range Charge Attack chain moves while the button is held down. Also Shizune can move freely while she shooting. : Shizune does a long range version of C1 with a powerful blue waves of energy that travels about 3 meter range. , : Shizune shoots a focused plasma ball fired from hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves that travels a 5 meter range and pieces through enemies with multiple hits. , , : Shizune shoots a five way burst plasma shots fired from hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves while she doing a zig-zagg forward in an ice-skating fashion five times. , , , : Shizune shoots a streams of plasma balls fired from hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves as she spreading her arms in a wide spread. , , , , : Shizune does a long range version of C5 without doing a somersault kick first. , , , , , : Shizune turns around and shoots a streams of plasma balls fired from hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves in a wide arc spread. Aerial/Air Combo Moveset Close range= , , , , , , : Shizune does a series of aerial slashes with hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves multiple times. At last hit spiral knocks the air juggled enemy away. , : Shizune flips himself upside-down and does a strong vertical slash to the ground with hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves. , : Shizune does a aerial version of C2 to send juggled enemies even higher heights. , , , : After two air combo strikes, Shizune does a aerial version of C3. , , , , : After three air combo strikes, Shizune does a aerial version of C4. , , , , , : After four air combo strikes, Shizune does a aerial version of C5 to send juggled enemies even higher heights just like aerial C2. , , , , , , : After five air combo strikes, Shizune kicks the air juggled enemy up, then followed by a somersault slash several times. At last hit spiral knocks the air juggled enemy away. |-|Long range= * (Tap/Hold-able): Shizune fires a barrage of plasma ball shots fired from hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. Tapping the to alter the shooting stance with different aerial shooting stances by flipping around up 4 or 6 times and can be followed up a Aerial Charge Attack chain moves ( , , , , , , ). *Hold the button on any specified shooting stance for rapid fire while in midair, but she slowly descents to the ground while shooting. , : Shizune does a aerial long range version of C1. , , : Shizune does a aerial long range version of C2. , , , : Shizune does a aerial long range version of C3. , , , , : Shizune does a aerial long range version of C4. , , , , , : Shizune does a aerial long range version of C5. , , , , , , : Shizune does a aerial long range version of C6. Counterattacking Moveset While blocking the attack with L1 button, : After block the enemy attack, Shizune counterattacks the attacking enemy with her C1 that stuns on hit. While blocking the attack with L1 button, : After block the enemy attack, Shizune leap backwards and a counterattacking version of C5 EX3. Other Function , : Double Jump. R1: Lock-on the enemy. Tap to change the Lock-on target (but only lock-on targets to the enemy officers and/or bosses). Skill Attacks These skills can be follow up from normal, Charge attacks or from other active skills are performed. Plasma Spray: Shizune quickly shoots 5 plasma ball burst shots fired from hidden plasma guns inside on her large sleeves to the front in a spray pattern. She can use her skill up to 4 times a row (This skill is learned from the start of Shizune Mashiro’s Level). MP cost: 100 per use (400 MP in total) Cooldown: 3 seconds per use, (12 seconds in total) Plasma Blade: Shizune extends her plasma blade's length up to 3 meters long, then slashes enemies in a x-shaped in front. After using her skill attack, tapping the or button to additionally slash in wide area in front (This skill requires Shizune Mashiro is Level 10). *MP cost: 200 *Cooldown: 5 seconds Plasma Blade Rush: (Acts like the Storm Rush mechanics from Dynasty Warriors 8, execute this skill by pressing and ) Shizune stands in a ready slashing position. Press and/or hold the button to swing both plasma blades gracefully in wide area in front. Press the or let the Storm Rush is over, she finishes the assault and cancel stance with a sudden dash attack that spiral knocks the enemies away slightly on hit from Storm Rush Stance cancelling attack (This skill requires Shizune Mashiro is Level 20). During Storm Rush stance, it can move forward via directional pad (not analog stick) during her Storm Rush ready position. Storm Rush Stance effect last for 6 seconds. *MP cost: 300 *Cooldown: 20 seconds Plasma Spheres: (Chargeable) Shizune's hidden plasma guns set into a high output mode and stands in a ready shooting ready position, then fires a powerful large concentrated charged plasma balls straight forward at 10 meter range in front. When the plasma ball hits something or at max range, it creates a large plasma explosion over 5 meter blast radius. Grounded foes are knocked away from the blast via crashing knockback, while airborne foes are spiral-launched in place. However the longer she charged, the more powerful will be, but Shizune cannot be move while charging. Longer charged version fires out two large plasma balls in quick succession. (This skill requires Shizune Mashiro is Level 30) *MP cost: 200 (uncharged), 400 (charged) *Cooldown: 20 seconds (uncharged), 40 seconds (charged) Plasma Splash: Shizune's hidden plasma guns set into a high output spread mode and stands in a ready shooting ready position, the shoots a barrage of high output plasma ball shots in a very wide spread in front of her for multiple hits. The skill last for 200 shots. (This skill requires Shizune Mashiro is Level 30) *MP cost: 300 *Cooldown: 30 seconds Musou Attacks (Plasmatic Rush) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Shizune extends her plasma blade's length up to 3 meters long, then strikes enemy multiple times with a extended plasma swords before sending them airborne. The attack ends with a shooting stream of plasma ball shots upwards towards them while finishing with one final large shot as she then steps back a bit. This Musou Attack is learned from the start of Shizune Mashiro’s Level. , (Plasmatic Rain) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Shizune systematically rains a set of plasma ball shots in a half circle towards enemies below left-to-right, somersaults and fires a final spread that causes small plasma explosions that spiral knock the juggled enemies away via Spiral Hard Knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Shizune Mashiro is Level 10 and is usable in mid air. Direction buttons (not Analog Stick), (Plasmatic Blade) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Shizune does combo version of Plasma Blade while she's running forward. Swinging up to several times and ends with a strong spinning slash that spiral knock the juggled enemies away at last hit via Spiral Hard Knockdown. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Shizune Mashiro is Level 20 and is usable with the Direction buttons. Alternate Musou Attack - R1 + (Victim Stab) (Requires 1 Musou bar): Shizune does a stabbing attack with her hidden plasma swords inside on her large sleeves. If her stabbing attack hits the enemy, she hits the stabbed enemy on the head, then mauls it to the ground, then gloats as shoots the mauled enemy's head with her plasma gun. Unblockable. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Shizune Mashiro is Level 30 and is usable with the R1 button. (Plasmatic Whirlwind) (Requires 2 Musou bars and instead of Plasmatic Rush): Shizune spins around forward in a whirlwind while she fires stream of plasma ball shots in a 360 degree fashion several times to pull any enemies closer to her and juggle them upwards. Afterward, she disappears on her sight and performs a powerful dashing slash in a X-shaped that breaks the screen, inflicts heavy damage and spiral knocks the juggled enemies away from her from the final blow and Shizune reappears on the ground as she finishes her musou attack. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Shizune Mashiro is Level 40. (Plasmatic Ultimate Blade) (Requires all 3 Musou bars and instead of Plasmatic Whirlwind): Shizune extends her plasma blade's length up to 10 meters long and does a repeated Plasmatic Blade combo several times. On hit the enemies, inflicts heavy damage and spiral juggles enemies. Hold the button for more powerful slashes up to 20 times. On the final blow, Shizune jumps into the air high and performs a powerful cross slash in a X-shaped on the ground that creates huge explosions that spiral knocks the enemy into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from the her Ultimate Musou will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. The explosion from the ultimate Musou Attack generate a electro-magnetic storms over a huge area lasting about 20 seconds. This Musou Attack is requires to learn when Shizune Mashiro is Level 50 along with Full Plasma Combination. Burst Attack (Full Plasmatic Combination) (Burst Mode required and instead of Plasmatic Ultimate Blade): Shizune extends her plasma blade's length up to 10 meters long as she begins her Burst Attack. As her Burst Attacks starts, she leaps in the air and stomps both weapons on the ground repeatedly up to 10 times. As her burst attack continues, Shizune performs a Burst Attack version of Plasmatic Blade, and then performs Plasmatic Whirlwind for inflict multiple hits at near the end. On the final blow and the burst attack is over, she performs more powerful Plasmatic Ultimate Blade (only final blow part) at all over 30 meter AoE around her that create a massive plasma explosion. Inflict heavy damage per hit and the last blow hits will spiral knock the affected enemies into great heights in the sky. K.Oed enemies from Shizune’s Burst Attack explosion will blast violently into low earth orbit and left out from the battlefield. The explosion from the final blow of Burst Attack generate a electro-magnetic storms over a huge area lasting about 20 seconds. This Burst Attack is requires to learn when Shizune Mashiro is Level 50 along with Plasmatic Ultimate Blade. Special Features All characters use a Burst Mode. Burst Mode: Temporally doubles the characters’ movement speed, stats and gain unlimited MP, also able to use Burst Attack. Burst Mode last for 30 seconds. All characters use can Dash skill. Dash: This ability allows the characters to move with increased movement speed. Fighting Style Shizune Mashiro is arguably the mixed both close and long range attacker and she known as a quick combo dealer, but her movesets are tricky to work with due to the "Battle Range Combat" type. Often dealing dual hits with her blades and plasma guns, she displays her agility through complicated hopping and jumping techniques for close range. Like Sarara Hoshisaki's, her range attacks are great for eliminating large enemy troop units, and stalling enemy officers and bosses from afar. Also her aerial Charge moves are tricky even she's in the air for skilled players just like Sarara. On her long range mode, her plasma shots are straight forward consist of 3 hit shots per attack unless by locking on the enemy with R1 button, can pass through enemies, making it very useful. Shizune's moveset, which relies on mixed close and long range related shots to destroy enemies from the distance easily, but she also focuses on melee attacks to remove her disadvantages of the close range combat. Also Shizune has a higher combo rating, meaning most of her move including skills like Plasma Splash and Plasma Spray and Musou Attacks have multiple hits and always scoring a hundreds or thousand of hit combos (non-Musou Attack skills like Plasma Spray and Plasma Splash would fill up faster than her charge combos and constantly use of Musou spamming). In addition to multi hit combo ranged character, equipping her weapons with damage enhancing attributes such as Slash and Landscape. Ability is used to increase damage for her skills attacks and Air can be used to increase damage usage of her Aerial Charge Combos (but, its optional). Certain-kill, and Aggression are used for increasing the damage output of her Musou and Burst attacks. In addition, she can equipped any armors, accessories and runes with Sonic attribute to maximize her damage output because Shizune's main stat is AGI. Weapons Unlock requirements Clear Stage 10 "Agents from Another Dimension" along with Tohoru Kazaragi, Kiyōka Katazuma, Kiyōma Katazuma and Remy Hohadner. Trivia *Shizune Mashiro is the only character in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Musou and while she is not appear in Kagihime Monogatari: Eikyuu Alice Rondo. *Her appearance and clothing are different than other female characters and she looks like her outfit is loosely similar to Academic's School outfit from Dragon Nest except with a color pallet swap. The whole character is look loosely similar to Sidune Rindo from Gunslinger Stratos series. **Her hair length is loosely similar to Hayate Yagami's from Lyrical Nanoha series with two bunny shaped hair clips. **Her giant long sleeves which hide her weapons are the same size just like her giant long sleeves worn by Sidune. **Her short skirt and white leg wear are similar to Kisa's in her school uniform. *Her personality is similar to Sidune's except added with a generic happy go lucky nature like Yukina Yukisaki. *In term of voice actors, Shizune's voice actor is Kana Ueda which is also voiced of Hayate Yagami; for instance during her final shot of the Aerial Musou Attack, she shouts "Shoot!", that is her voice line is shared when Hayate cast the uncharged Brionac spell in Lyrical Nanoha Battle of Aces. Other battle voice lines are also shared the same as Hayate including new voice lines. *Shizune's movesets are different than Sarara's except with different moves. **Shizune's Plasma Blade are similar to Atomic Blade of Mechanic Class from Dragon Nest. **Shizune's Plasma Gun's projectile characteristics and sound are same as plasma gun from the FPS game Quake 3 Arena. **Shizune's Plasma Sword's plasma sword's blade characteristic and swing/hit sounds are the same as energy sword from Halo series. *Shizune is the another character along with other 4 are from the distant future of 21XX other being Palme Karasawa and Leos Kelper. *In terms of Japanese speaking, her name Shizune was not to be confused as Sidune. navigation menu Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sarara Side Characters Category:Battle Range Combat Type Characters Category:Enemy Officers Category:Bosses Category:Unlockable Characters